powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown
is the forty-eighth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the second part of the two-part final battle with Basco ta Jolokia, which began with The Limits of Betrayal. Sypnosis With Basco ta Jolokia in possession of all of their Ranger Keys and the 34 Super Sentai Greater Powers, the Gokaigers must find a way to get all of them back and defeat him once and for all. Plot Aboard the GokaiGalleon, Basco has Navi tied up while he places the five Greater Powers he stole into the Sun Vulcan, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman and Fiveman Ranger Keys as the final preparation to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. When Navi escapes by using a knife from under the table (which had fallen from a fruit plate that Sally had knocked over on the previous episode) to cut his ropes, Basco has all windows and exits locked before summoning Ranger Key Clones of the Gokaigers with his Rapparatta to retrieve the parrot. Meanwhile, the Gokai Galleon crew take refuge at an abandoned church, where Marvelous rests to heal his wounds while the rest head toward the Gokai Galleon after Navi (hiding within the Gokai Galleon's bridge) sends them the coordinates to find the Galleon, but had to hide when the Gokai Red Clone got into the bridge, urging the others to hurry quietly. Joe, Luka, Doc, Ahim and Gai break into the Gokai Galleon's engineering room and split up into two groups, only for them to encounter the Gokaiger Clones. As they battle the Ranger Key Clones of their personal Keys, Captain Marvelous, holding a piece of the necklace bomb Sally wore, remembers the space monkey having saved him from the explosion by shoving the bomb into her storage hatch to absorb much of the explosion as thanks for the Gokaigers' kindness. The Gokai Red Clone captures Navi when she thinks she was safe and returns her to Basco while the other Gokaiger Clones return to the living quarters. Basco tells Navi that she has a job to do, as she is the door to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. The Clones then reveal to Basco by shooting at him that they are the real Gokaigers, having defeated the Clones and reverting them into Ranger Keys. Basco, however, uses his powers to throw them out of the Gokai Galleon before he and the Gokai Red Clone engage them into battle. The five Gokaigers change into DenziRed, GingaRed, Gosei Red, MagiRed and DekaRed and defeat the last Gokaiger Clone without any trouble, reverting it back into a Ranger Key before they pulled out the Gokai Galleon Buster on the privateer for a Special Charge Rising Strike. Basco, however, deflects the Rising Strike back to them and takes the Gokai Galleon Buster and the Ranger Keys back from them, then tosses the keyless Buster aside, it dissipating in silver sparkles, then raised his gun at the down Gokaigers. Just as he is about to kill them, Captain Marvelous intervenes by shooting at Basco before he could pull the trigger. Basco reveals to Marvelous that AkaRed was from Earth and that he was using the Greatest Treasure in the Universe as an alibi for the both of them to help him gather all of the Ranger Keys across the Universe. Once all of the Ranger Keys were retrieved, AkaRed was to hand them to their former owners on Earth for them to once again protect the planet. Basco balked at the idea of doing this without compensation for the frequent danger that was involved in finding the Keys in the first place, and betrayed AkaRed for it. Marvelous tells him that he doesn't care about it since he is no longer with the Red Pirates, and warns him that anyone who gets in the way of the Gokaigers' dreams will be blown away, no matter who it is. Once again becoming Gokai Red to withstand a initial gun barrage, he engages Basco in a fierce duel before he immobilizes him by stepping over Basco's foot and stabbing Basco's cutlass through their feet. Both combatants take one final shot at each other (Marvelous with the GokaiSabre, Basco with his gun) before they are knocked away by the resulting explosion. A mortally wounded Basco gets up, but Captain Marvelous also comes to, revealing that the necklace piece had shielded his heart from Basco's shot. With his last breath, Basco falls and his body dissolves into a red mist. Captain Marvelous recovers the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys before collapsing in exhaustion. His shipmates ran to him out of worry as he hands back their Ranger Keys, telling a worried Don that he will never die when he is about to lay his eyes on the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. As Ahim and Joe help Marvelous back to the Gokai Galleon, Gai decided to make a grand meal, getting Luka to join in. However, this is swiftly rebutted by Don. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Fated Showdown: **Gokai Red - N/A **Gokai Blue - DenziRed **Gokai Yellow - GingaRed **Gokai Green - Gosei Red **Gokai Pink - MagiRed **Gokai Silver - DekaRed *This is the only all-Red Gokai Change to ironically not involve the Gokaiger's own Red Warrior. *This is the second all-Red Gokai Change where Don transforms into Gosei Red, with the first being from episode 2. *When fighting the Gokai Red clone as Red Rangers, 4 out of 5 of the Gokaigers pair up in 2 groups of 2 based on the weapons or abilities of the Rangers they've transformed into before Joe finishes it off as DenziRed. **Don and Gai: Blaster sidearms. **Luka and Ahim: Fire attacks. *This is the last episode where Marvelous does not transform into a past Sentai Warrior. Ranger Key Summons *With the Gokaigers Keys, Basco summons manifestations of the Gokaigers to find Navi. However, during their search, the clones end up fighting their civilian counterparts: **Gokaigers - Gokai Red **Joe Gibken - Gokai Blue **Luka Millfy - Gokai Yellow **Don Dogoier - Gokai Green **Ahim de Famille - Gokai Pink **Gai Ikari - Gokai Silver *With this episode, Basco has summoned all 16 Sixth Rangers as clones at least once. *This is the only time Basco summons Ranger Key clones of core Sentai Rangers. In fact, this is the only time Basco had any of the core Ranger Keys outside of his time with the Red Pirates. *The Gokai Red clone is the only Gokaiger clone who does not fight its civilian counterpart. *As of this episode, the only Ranger Keys to not have been transformed into clones are the five core Goseiger keys (Basco only had them for this episode and the Goseiger Keys were with the original team when Black Cross Führer stole the Treanger chest). Also, the AbarePink Key, as well as the hybrid keys, do not count, as they did not fully originate from the Legend War. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 20, Transcendent Magnetism. *This episode marks the death of Basco. *This is the first episode where none of the Gokaiger's mechas appear, save for the Gokai Galleon as it is their main base. *Basco took the Gokaiger Keys, but not the Mobilates, as Navi used them to contact the Gokaigers and they were able to transform after beating the Key Clones, which was before they met with Basco again. This raises the question as to why the Gokaigers didn't go take over the ship using one of their Keys for the other teams, as it's been demonstrated that they can transform into past warriors without becoming Gokaiger first. While Basco may've put a block on the Treanger Box, nothing else is mentioned and the Gokaiger are able to change into past Warriors later in the episode. **Take note that the Gokaigers were able to beat their clones since their clones were summoned to find Navi, not fight the Gokaigers. *When Basco summoned the Gokaiger Ranger Key Clones, he summoned all six of them at once. However, it is shown that he can only summon 5 at once, as his Rapparatta only has 5 Ranger Key slots. *This is the last time the Gokaigers appear without any Rangers from other teams: Sentai warriors appear with them in the last three episodes, Super Hero Taisen, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, Super Hero Taisen Z, and in two episodes of ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger''. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 12 features episodes 47-51: Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal, Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown, Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe, Ep. 50: The Day of Battle, and Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates. It was released on June 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 12.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 12, DVD cover GokaiVol12-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover References External links *Episode 48 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa